Closer Than Expected
by butterflyxtears
Summary: Yaoi. After the last Millineum holder is defeated, Yami is granted a body of his own in present day. Yami takes time to figure out who he is. He returns to find his aibou involved with someone else. Can the pharaoh face his true feelings?
1. Prologue

If you're uncomfortalbe with guy on guy pairing, this fic is NOT for you  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is not owned by myself. I am mearly a fictional writer, and a poor one at that. So don't sue

Prologue

Yami looked Yugi in the eye. They had just been granted their own individual bodies, becoming two seperate people after having finally defeating the last of the millineum item holders. Yami had then been granted his own body, and since had decided that he wanted to explore life. Thus, two weeks later, here they stood at the train station, saying their goodbyes.  
Yami smiled to Yugi, picking up the luggage he'd gathered.  
"I will miss you aibou. Take good care of grandpa and everyone, and most importantly, take good care of yourself"  
Yugi nodded, tears clouding his vission. He and Yami were just getting aquainted with eachother in their own bodies when Yami had informed Yugi that he needed to figure out who he was meant to be in this lifetime, now that his destiny as the pharaoh had been fullfilled "Take care of yourself as well Yami. Don't forget to write, even as you begin a new life, don't leave the old one behind completely." Yami nodded and said his goodbyes to the rest of the gang and turned to board the train. Yugi stood and waved goodbye until the train pulled out and whooshed out of sight.

The gang turned and walked away from the station. At one point someone suggested they get a bite to eat. Every one nodded their agreement and headed to a burger joint close by. Yugi however shook his head "You guys go ahead, i'll see you tomorrow at school..." Yugi said, turning to head back to his own house. As yugi walked, everything from the past year or so whirled through his head. everything he'd done with Yami right there. Yugi had known life before Yami, so it should've been easy to continue...but...he was different now than when he had first discovered Yami...he couldn't imagine life going on...even though Yugi knew life did, and would most definately go on.

Two months later

Yugi tapped his shoes on, getting ready to head out from school. He looked at the group behind him. Tea,Ryou,Tristan and Joey. Sadly, Yugi recalled that he had once been a part of that group. A vice squeezed around his heart as the memories renewed themselves. After Yami had left, Yugi had withdrawn to himself for the first month, by the time he had come back around, the group was used to doing things without him, and Yugi could see it had been Yami they had truely been friends with all of that time. So, these days, the gang and him would talk in school, but, they never hung out, or talked like they used to. It seemed to Yugi that he was just destined to be alone, since everyone was leaving him. The only person he still had was his grandpa.  
Yugi waved an awkward goodbye to the gang, who registered him long enough to respond, and then headed out the door.  
As Yugi walke he sighed, as once again, unwelcome tears welled in his eyes.  
"Hey there. Is something bothering you there kido?" A deep baritone voice asked.  
Yugi looked up towards the voice to see a young man, about Yugi's age, but a bit taller,with chocolate eyes and golden hair, cropped in a short, yet messy style. The man was giving Yugi a warm look, filled with concern.  
As Yugi looked, he could feel himself being drawn into the youth's chocolate gaze.  
Yugi quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. forcing a smile Yugi looked to the blonde.  
"No, it's nothing. I'm fine, i'm sorry you caught me like this"  
The blonde tisked and shook his head. "It was not nothing, you're eyes tell a story other than what your lips do. How about you and i get some ice cream and we'll talk. by the way, My names Shido"  
Yugi smiled at Shido.  
"The names Yugi, and trust me, you don't wanna hear about my problems"  
Shido walked closer to Yugi, until he was inches away and hovering over Yugi. His tender eyes looked deep into Yugi's "And trust me, I do want to hear them." Shido bent down and licked away a tear falling from the corner of Yugi's eye. Yugi's body shuddered as a pleasant wave of sensation washed over his body at the contact.  
Shido took Yugi for ice cream and Yugi explained how everything had played out for the past couple of months, starting with Yami leaving, He told Shido that he and Yami had been close, but he hadn't gone into too much detail on Yami. He then proceeded to what was happening with his friends and his new found loneliness.  
Shido watched Yugi as the tale unfolded, finding himself drawn into the story, and he felt and unexplained rage that Yugi's so-called friends had just ditched him. Yugi finished, his eyes burned with tears, but his soul felt lighter, now that someone had listened to him. he looked to Shido and was startled to see the unmasked fury burning behind those chocolate eyes.

As Shido's eyes refocused on Yugi, who's own eyes were spilling silent tears, Shido's chocolate gaze softened and he scooted around, closer to Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, who turned and burried his face into Shido's chest, crying.  
He clung to Shido's shirt as he let the tears spill out.  
After Yugi calmed down, Shido tipped Yugi's face up, and kissed the remaining tears out of Yugi's eyes. Paying the tab, he helped Yugi up, and led him outside. He walked Yugi home, his arm still around Yugi, and Yugi not minding one bit.  
They reaached Yugi's house and Yugi reluctantly pulled away from Shido. He turned and looked the blonde in the eye.  
"Thank you. I mean it, you helped me a lot today...I don't know how i can ever repay you"  
Shido smiled at Yugi. "Go on a date with me this weekend"  
Yugi blinked up at Shido, his heart swelling, and small ray of joy breaking through the icy layer of glass that had crept around Yugi's soul.  
"I'll be transfering to your school tomorrow as well, so I'll see you tomorrow, and you can think on that date"  
Shido leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek, then turned and walked away, presumably to his own home.

The next day (I'm lazy, aren't i)

Yugi walked into his classroom and took his normal seat, waving a vague hello to his old gang. They once again registered him long enough to wave a half concious hello, then continued with their own conversation.

"You guys could at lease PRETEND to be interested in the kindness he extends towards your ungreatfull asses"  
came and irritated voice from behind Yugi. The gang turn, as Yugi did, and came face to face with Shido, who's eyes were once again burning with disgust.  
"He treats you ungreatful lot much better than he should, and you barely recognize him"  
Joey, as usual snapped to the deffensive.  
"Just who the hell are you buddy?!" He yelled.  
"Yeah, you better watch your punk mouth!" Chimed Tristan.  
Shido smirked and walked to Yugi. Slipping and arm over Yugi's shoulder from behind, he pulled Yugi close to him, his face right next to Yugi's.

"My names not important, but you can refer to me as Yugi's new lover"  
Yugi's face turned eight shades of red, but he didn't protest, he actually placed a hand over Shido's"  
The gangs faces fell, their jaws hitting the floor. "You....and Yugs-" Joey began, but was cut off by Shido.  
"Don't refer to him by a nickname you moron! nicknames are for friends, which you guys are not"  
The teacher then walked in and smacked down her ruler.  
"Now class, i see you've...er...well, met our new student, Mr.Shido"  
Shido flashed a grin to the class and pecked Yugi on the cheek as he pulled away.  
The gang glared at Shido, at the same time giving an odd look at Yugi.  
The teacher placed Shido in a seat beside Joey and Yugi snickered. Joey was tough, Yugi had to admit, but, his Shido was tougher.  
His shido...It felt good to say that.  
Yugi mentally chuckled, as his future looked brighter.  
Another 6 months later (gimme a break, i'm trying to get past the unessisary stuff)

Yugi and Shido had been an official item for about...5 and a half months now. Shido had turned out to be a very intelligent individual, with a curiosity of the stars and ancient magics. He was a math wiz, and a genius when it came to matters of the heart.  
Yugi reflected on the past months of bliss as he walked to school, holding hands with Shido. Shido had turned out to be a very perceptive boyfriend and an exceptional lover. Yugi blushed at thinking that last part...he was still new to the.  
intimate part of their relationship. And the best part, was that Yugi knew that Shido wasn't all about sex, he more often wanted to cuddle and talk than make love, and that was fine by Yugi. He enjoyed Shido's companionship.  
As they reached the school, they passed the old gang. They had become even more distant towards Yugi, but Yugi no longer cared. He had someone he could count on, and thats all he needed. They made their way up to the classroom and had a seat, Shido sat on top of a desk and pulled yugi up, sitting between Shido's legs, Yugi's back to Shido's well sculpted chest.Shido wrapped his arms around Yugi and Yugi closed his eyes in contentment. A few minutes later, Yugi heard Joeys voice, this time, directed at Yugi and Shido.  
"Okay you blonde freak. Lay you're hands off of my buddy! he's not for you"  
Shido and Yugi's eyes shot open. Shido's burning with a fury that almost scared Yugi. He placed Yugi gently on the floor and hopped down from the desk. He spun to face Joey, baring his teeth and grounding out.  
"BUDDY?! since when did you reclaim him as your friend. You've never so much as said hi to him in the past 6 months.  
You're no more his friend than the blackboard is. Don't you dare tell me how to take care of my lover, when you can't even maintain keeping this angel as your friend. You are scum of the lowest variety"  
Joey glared.  
"First of all, i don't even by you and Yugi being lovers. Yugi's far to shy for that"  
"Is he really?" Shido asked, a daring gleam jumping into his eyes.

At this point almost every student had poured into the classroom.

Shido turned towards Yugi, his eyes and nature taking on a sensual, seductive quality as he strode towards his tri-haired lover. Shido placed a gentle hand under Yugi's chin, tilting Yugi's lips up towards shido's. Shido lowered his head towards Yugi, who's eyes had drooped slightly. A hairs breath away their breath mingled and Shido ducked down, securing his lips over Yugi's. Shido ran his toung along Yugi's lips, and Yugi granted Shido entrance. Dipping his toung in, he place a hand on Yugis back, pulling Yugi into Shido. Yugi responded with a sigh, tangling his hand into Shido's hair, suckling on Shido's toung.

"Yugi?!" Came a familiar voice from the classroom door.  
Yugi barely registered this as Shido pulled reluctantly away, still keeping his arm around Yugi. They both turned their heads towards the door, and Yugi's amethyst eyes grew about 4 inches in diameter as a mirror image of himself stood dumbfounded at the head of the classroom.  
The teacher cleared her throat awkwardly as she announced.  
"Class...I would like you to meet our new transfer student...Mr.Yami."

Hey! thats it. tell me how you guys like it and whether or not i should continue the series.  
Arigato to those who read!


	2. The way people change

Hey!! I thought I'd go ahead and post chapter two!

I still don't own anything, so don't sue me!

Okay Without further adieu, here we go!!!

"Mr. Yami"

Yugi's mouth dropped open as amethyst met crimson in a look of bewildered confusion.

Shido's eyes darted back and forth from his gentle lover and the mirror -albeit taller and more dangerous- image on the other side of the room.

Joey's eyes lit up as he spotted Yami, as did the rest of the gang, who rushed over to him. Yugi, however, stood dumbfounded and a bit disgruntled beside Shido, who had looped a possessive arm around Yugi.

"Yugi….what…?" The crimson eyed boy began in bewilderment…he hadn't even known Yugi had swung that way…much less that he was…well, so comfortable with it. Yami blinked, unable to erase the image of Yugi in that…other boys arms from his memory.

Yami couldn't place the emotion, bordering on pain and rage boiling in his stomach, but he was quite certain that he'd never had the displeasure of it before.

Yugi smiled then, confident with who he had become since Yami had left.

"Hello Yami…It's been a while" Yugi smiled, warm, yet distant. "I figured you'd be away much longer than this…"

Yami balled his left hand into a fist, struggling to maintain his composure and keep from making a complete fool out of himself in front of the entire school

"Yes…I had….quite a good experience in my travels, and, decided to come back…for a while at least. So, I see you've….grown since I left."

_That was the understatement of the year _Yami thought to himself. _When I left he was so shy…so…innocent….a lot of that is gone now…this Yugi…he's grown, very quickly…why do I feel so sad though…I told him to take care of himself, and I was planning on taking Tea out for dinner this evening…_ Yami mentally slapped himself_ and I still am._

Yami smiled and turned to Tea.

"Tea, I was wondering. If you're not busy after school….would you like to grab something to eat with me?"

Tea's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Why of course!" she squealed "I'd love that!"

Yami nodded , satisfied with the answer and turned back to look at the boy beside Yugi. Yami walked up to the pair and extended his hand.

"The name's Yami. It's good to meet you….?"

Shido looked at Yugi and then to Yami, finally taking his hand.

"My Name is Shido Ishida. I'm Yugi's lover." Shido said it so casually, but his eyes held a fierce fire in them, as if to ensure that Yami knew who Yugi belonged to.

Yami casually withdrew his hand, as if he hadn't noticed, and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see he's making friends" Yami flashed a look of his own at Shido, a warning to watch his cocky mouth.. Yami's mood had soured the minute he had spotted Yugi with his new…..Yami, for some reason, could not get the word to get into his mind.

Joey made his way over, as though he was going to talk to Yugi. Shido's eyes darted to the other male, and his suave manner immediately switched to the fiery rage that always broke out.

"What do you want now baka?" Shido growled as the blonde approached.

Joey narrowed his eye. "Do I have to have a license to come talk to you guys? Why do you always snap at me anyways? You won't let me within ten feet of Yugi anymore-"

Shido growled. "You didn't even want anywhere near him till I came around. You completely ignored him after this one left!"

Yami looked to the gang at this. He was about to ask about it when Shido grabbed Yugi and the two of them left.

Yami looked at the empty spot where Yugi had been sitting. He then looked to the door where Yugi had disappeared, then to the gang.

"So, it would seemed I've missed…quite a bit in the span of 8 months…"

With Yugi and Shido

Shido and Yugi made it back to Shido's place, where Yugi tossed his stuff down and turned to Shido, who looked upset.

"You really don't like Joey, do you?" Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes surveying Shido.

Shido turned a sad eye to Yugi, though through the sadness, he could see hints of admiration behind those eyes.

"How do you….how can you just let them treat you like that…and then….you act like it's okay…you'll forgive him, won't you? You'll take him right back…no questions asked…even after he's done…all that to you? How can you do it? How is that possible…?"

Yugi walked over to Shido, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Shido into a hug.

"It's because, we really were friends. He was….very close to me…that's how. I won't, can't forget all he did for me. Besides, what's the point of living, if you can't give people second chances. I know that given the same situation, I would want, at least one chance to redeem myself. I would give anyone a second chance, and maybe even a third. Because people change. People can change. You've proved that to me."

Shido pulled back and looked at Yugi, the question in his eyes.

Yugi smiled.

"You proved to me that, even the weakest of people can become strong, as long as there's at least one other person who has faith in them, and who cares for them. You were a complete stranger, yet you took the time out of your day and talked to a lonely boy, that you might well not of seen again, about his problems. You helped a complete stranger feel better about himself, and then you went on to make him the luckiest boy on the planet. You gave him a place to belong. You took him into you're arms and you quieted his fears, and dispelled his tears. You returned me to a state of wholeness. In the end. You were the one who saved me. After knowing you, I have more confidence now. I believe in myself, and I actually have the guts to stand up to a lot of the people who tormented me. People can change, given the chance, and I want to do for someone else, much like you did for me."

Shido's eyes were sparkling by this time, lit up. The enormity of all that Yugi had just laid upon him didn't even bother him. The weight of that thanks…and the knowledge that he had made a difference in someone's life. Even though it was only one life.

It was, Shido thought, the only life he cared about.

Yami and Tea

Yami and Tea sat in their booths, talking about light subjects over dinner. Yami had taken Tea out like he had promised, and Tea was much the same as when he had left…only now….she had the distasteful side of a hypocrite to her, which Yami had to admit he was not fond of…Actually, Yami had discovered soon into the evening that the feelings he had once held for Tea when he had left were no longer there.

Tea had told Yami about the separation of Yugi from the group after Yami had left, and Yami had been, and still was frankly, enraged that the group would leave his aibou alone. Yami growled when Tea had said that the were 'still friends, but they just….grew apart.'

Joey had felt the guiltiest. He and Yami had taken a walk shortly after Yugi and Shido had left. He told Yami how bad he felt, and how he had tried to apologize to Yugi, but Shido wouldn't let him within six feet of the boy. Joey had cried. And Yami knew that those tears had been real. They weren't for show, Joey was truly missing the special friendship they had shared before he had carelessly let it slip away.

Yami had to say though, that he didn't approve of Shido chasing the gang away every time they tried to get close to Yugi. Yami could understand Shido wanting to keep his treasure from getting hurt again and punishing the ones who had hurt him so severely in the first place. But this was just taking it too far, especially when Joey had genuinely wanted to apologize.

Then there were Yami's own feelings, which he didn't presently care to analyze cause he had no clue what they were and was afraid to find out right now.

Snapping himself out of it, he turned his attention back to Tea. He had to finish out this evening before he had time for anything else. Tea was talking animatedly about how things had changed with Yugi and how he had even had the audacity to snap at Tea.

"Well I don't blame him" Yami finally snapped, annoyed with the stupidity of one he had once thought was more intelligent that this. "You were the one who pushed him away, I would snap at you too if you suddenly wanted to act like everything was okay again without so much as an apology!"

Tea was visually dumbfounded by Yami's uncharacteristic snap.

Yami was about to say something else when he saw none other than his aibou walking down the street, presumably on his way home. He was about to turn back to Tea when he notice two more shadows following Yugi, that Yami didn't recognize as Shido or one of the gang. Grabbing his jacket in a haste, Yami darted out the door after the young boy.

That's it for chapter two boys and girls! Please please please review! It means a lot!!

let me know if you're still interested in chapter three. And yes, I know, it's starting slow, but it should be picking up soon. Be aware that there _will_ be a few lemons throughout the series. One with Shido and a few with Yami. If you don't like it, then you probably should let me know ahead of time. They won't be coming for a while now, so you should be good on that note.


	3. Dancing in Dreams

Hey all! Glad you're still interested !

Yep. You know it, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A special thanks to those who took the time to review! It means a lot! Arigato!!

Yugi walked down the street lost in thought about two hours after his conversation with Shido. Yugi smiled. It still surprised him how much had changed in just a little less than a year. Yugi was still shy and quiet, sure. But he had changed. He felt more confident, he even felt a little righteous anger for his so called friends ditching him. But despite that anger…he still wished he could have the gang back. Not that Yugi would want to give up Shido, not by a long shot, still, it would be nice to have someone to share his happiness with.

Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the two shadows following him, and that annoyed Yami a bit as he followed his aibou, who's thought patterns were so far away the boy might as well be on Mars. Yami could since a sort of distracting peace in Yugi's thought patterns, and Yugi was happy that Yugi was happy. But it annoyed him that Yugi couldn't even ensure his own safety.

Yami walked silently behind aibou, and, more noteworthy, the two shadows creeping along the walls just behind him. His heartbeat accelerated as one of the shadows sped up towards Yugi. Placing enormous energy on one foot Yami sprang into a energetic run, grabbing Yugi and pulling him out of the way just as the shadow shot off the wall at them. Yami and Yugi landed on their feet, Yugi looking very shaken and surprised.

"Yami…where did you come from?" Yugi asked, puzzled that his look-alike had just bolted out of nowhere.

Yami ignored the question as the second shadow shot off the wall, both of them taking human figures. One a black haired male about Seto's height in dark blue pipe jeans and a black shirt and a woman with shiny blonde hair and crimson eyes, about Tea's height in a black skirt and a jean material belly shirt. Both of them turned, looking past Yami at Yugi.

"That's the boy, isn't it?" The chick asked, looking at her companion.

The male nodded. "Sure is. Matches the description to the letter."

The woman strode towards Yugi with a sort of step meant to draw men like moths to a flame. Yami frowned and placed a protective arm in front of Yugi, with a look warning the woman to stay back.

"What do you want with Yugi?" Yami demanded.

The woman smiled in a cruel, sadistic manner.

"That's none of your business, but I will tell you this, he's coming with us."

Before Yami could react the Male lunged at Yami, knocking him out of the way, and the woman made her way to Yugi.

Yugi looked up, annoyed at the woman, who placed her hand under his chin and tipped his face up to look at her.

"You sure are a cutie…" she said licking her lips.

She bent down by Yugi's ear, running her toung along behind it. Yugi grunted.

_How could she know…?_

The woman pushed an annoyed Yugi up against the wall. Her intent clear. She leaned down and placed her mouth on top of Yugi's, nipping lightly at the boy's bottom lip, her hand running down his chest towards his pants. Yugi regained some control at this point and attempted to push the woman away. She responded by biting down on his bottom lip. Yugi gasped and the woman took the opportunity to slip her toung in, exploring the warm cavern. Her hand ran down into Yugi's pants, where she grabbed a hold.

_No…not there…_

Yugi's eyes welled with tears as he tried as hard as he could to get the woman off of him. But something seemed to be stealing his strength.

Just when Yugi thought it was over, the woman was flung away, screaming. Yugi looked up in surprise to see a very pissed off Yami glaring the woman down.

"How dare you think to touch one as pure as him with your tainted, dirty hands!" Yami roared. The sky seemed to grow darker and dangerous light flashed behind Yami's crimson orbs.

The woman stood sneering.

"He'll learn in time what he's gotten himself into." She turned a mocking eye to Yugi. "See around sweet thing, we'll finish what we started then."

Yami growled as the male hobbled over to the woman, bruises all over his body.

"What makes you think you'll be returning to where you came from after such a grievous mistake such as this?" Yami's voice was grave.

The woman turned a scowl upon the ancient pharaoh .

"And what makes you think you can stop us?"

Yami's eyes lit with a sort of humor, but somehow, Yugi didn't get the joke.

"Oh, you'll go where shadows like yourself belong." Yami chuckled as a small portal opened behind the two offenders. Yami nodded towards the hole as he strode towards them. "a never ending realm of shadows. Nothing more befitting, wouldn't you agree?" With that Yami flung both of the assailants through the portal, allowing the gate to draw closed.

Yugi, still shell-shocked, sat wide eyed and alert. The experience had shaken him and he finally reacted, curling into a ball, one hand on his lips, the other…where she had touched him….

_only one person is EVER allowed to touch me there…._

Tears began to course down Yugi's face as Yami approached. Yami bent down to the young lad, his aibou, and Yami pulled him up into his embrace. Yugi threw his arms around Yami, burying his face in Yami's chest, his body wracking with sobs.

The taller stroked the boys hair, rocking him back and forth. Eventually, Yami picked Yugi up and carried him back to their place and up to his room. There Yugi finally dried his tears and turned to his companion with a half smile.

"It's good to see you again by the way…I can see it's been one hectic day back, huh?"

Yami turned a tender smile on his mirror image and reached up unconsciously, sliding a lock of Yugi's hair back. Yami snatched his hand back as her realized what he was doing, but the expression remained.

"Well, it's been…interesting, to say the least."

Yugi smiled placing a hand where Yami had touched his hair.

"I…It was nice meeting your….friend…today" Yami said weakly.

_Nice…I wanted to ring the little imps neck when I saw him kissing on Yugi…what the hell did he think he was doing anyway? Like they were so…familiar….but then again…isn't that what the term lover is meant to imply….Why does it even bother me so much?!_

_Yugi's smiled took on a dreamy quality._

"Yeah…he's been great…" Yugi's eyes drifted shut and the boy just looked so content it made Yami's heart contract.

_Why can't I make him smile like that?….wait…what the hell am I thinking…this is Yugi, aibou….why would I want to make him smile like that…I don't swing that way….at least…I don't' think so…still, it would make sense of my reluctance to examine my own feelings…_

_Yami's heart felt heavier in his chest…as if something had been taken away from him…and Yami knew what it was…_

Yugi's eyes drifted open and focused on Yami. Immediately his expression changed, he cocked his head to the side and looked Yami in the eye.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yugi's voice was thick with concern

Yami shook his head.

"It's nothing…don't worry about it" Yami said, pushing himself up and walking from the room "I better get in a shower before bed."

Yami walked down the hallway to his old room, which held his still unopened suitcase. He walked over and pulled out a pair of black boxer shorts and headed for the bathroom. Shutting the door he walked over and turned the hot water all the way on. Yami stripped off his black shirt and deftly undid the buttons on his leather pants, finally stepping out of his boxer and stepping into the shower. His mind wandered over today's events. He felt a wave of anger wash over him as he saw the Shido boy hanging all over Yugi, and Yami could picture all to well in his mind how aibou had looked in the blondes arms as they shared that kiss. His ears picked up the sound of something grinding. At first this startled the Spirit until he realized that it was coming from him.

By this time the water had run cold so he turned the water off and grabbed a towel, drying off. He then grabbed his fresh boxers and slid into them.

Proceeding out the door into the hallway, he came face to face with Yugi again, who had his own shower supplies in hand. Yami felt a rush of….something he couldn't identify at the thought of Yugi in the shower.

_That's ridiculous, I've known he was in the shower before and it didn't affect me at all like this…_

_Yugi bid Yami a good-night and headed into the bathroom._

Sighing the pharaoh walked into his modern day bedroom and flung his suitcase off into the corner, deciding a good dose of sleep would help.

Sliding under the covers Yami snuggled into the mattress and fell quickly asleep.

_Yami stood bored as the music played through the hall. He wasn't even sure why he'd decided to come to the ball in the first place…all he knew was that, at the time, it had sounded like a good idea. The same loud music echoed through the room as Yami searched for one of his friends. Suddenly, he spotted someone that he recognized and made his way over to a young lad standing on the edge of the dance floor, looking as bored as Yami himself._

_Yami couldn't explain why, but as he saw the mirror image of himself-albeit shorter and softer- Something Yami couldn't identify began tugging the strings on his heart. The feeling grew stronger as he got closer to the lad. As he finally reached the boy, he smiled as an old fashioned waltz played. _

_On impulse he took the boys hand without asking permission, but surprisingly, the boy turned a dreamy smile on Yami and gladly walked to the dance floor with him._

_Somehow he knew he should recognize the lad, and indeed, part of him was screaming that he knew this person. But he just couldn't place a name, or even a place where they had met._

_All Yami knew, as he twirled the floor with the lads soft body in his arms, was that this felt right, and that he wanted this moment to last forever…though he knew that it couldn't._

_He looked down at the lad, and heard words spilling from his mouth, that he could've sworn he hadn't known were even in his mind._

_"I've wanted to hold you like this forever…yet only in dreams can my wishes be realized….Nor do I wish to awaken, because as daylight breaks the horizon, you shall fade from my arms…"_

_The lad tsked. _

_"Dreams are not meant to sustain those who have the ability to fly while living. You are alive, don't allow dreams to be your only source of life. If there's something you desire in your dreams, chase it while you're awake. You'll never aspire this way." _

_Yami smiled down. "Yugi" he breathed as he lowered his lips to the boys. As he felt his lips connect to heaven, he resolved that he would not be satisfied with this feeling as only a dream. Leaning up he looked Yugi in the eye._

_"I will make you mine."_

_hey hey hey!!! What do you think so far. I've only got a few reviews, so I honestly wouldn't know…_

_Let me know what you want. Each new chapter depends on the response in my reviews…_

_see ya next time boys and girls_


	4. Confessions of the heart ShidoYugi lemon

**-Hello guys. Sorry this took so long. I had finals, and then about six hundred other complications, but hey! Here it is!!! bwa ha hah!**

**-ya. Guess what….I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**""""""""""When you see that means the Shido/Yugi lemon is starting, it will be at the end to signal to those who wish to skip it, that it is safe to read. WARNING this passage is VERY descriptive. I don't use vague descriptions during this scenes as it's not my style. And since I don't plan on having very many of them, I make up for quantity with the quality of the ones I do write. Enjoy!**

Yami awoke the next morning, slightly annoyed that it had only been a dream. He didn't know when his aibou had become so important to him-in any other since than friendship-but these days it hurt to know he was off with that…that Shido. Yami slammed his fist into the mattress.

"That bastard stole him from me!"

Yami threw back the blankets back and grabbed his white t-shirt to throw on, as he stood clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He pulled the shirt over his head and slid it down over his perfectly sculpted abs and chest.

Deciding that a piece of fruit might help his mood -Yami had a great affinity for oranges since he'd gotten his own taste buds- he opened his bedroom door and went down the staircase, heading for the kitchen.

However, as Yami reached the bottom landing, his mood soured instantly. Off to his left he looked into the living room to see Yugi and Shido curled up on the couch watching lord of the rings-return of the king…Yami had given that movie to his aibou before he had left….

Feeling a sudden, inexplicable rage building in his chest, Yami stormed off to the kitchen and grabbed the orange, running upstairs to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, Yami let out a curse. _How dare he! That mere mortal, all curled up with **my** aibou on our couch! He doesn't deserve sweet Yugi. He's seen little of life's wonders, and me. **I **can show Yugi the world. He's been to my homeland already! _

Yami knew his ranting was irrational. Yugi was no more his than the grass belonged to the ocean. They had parted and Yami had become his own entity, he was no longer a part of his aibou, and thus, no longer did he have any solid ties to the boy, save for their strong mental connection that had sustained itself between them, should Yugi ever seriously need Yami's help.

Stalking to his closet he threw open the doors, grabbed down a pair of snug leather pants and his black buckle shirt. He pulled out three belts and quickly dressed and headed down the staircase, bound for the door. He briefly considered telling Yugi he was leaving, but he knew his sweet hikari probably wouldn't even notice Yami was gone. Stuffing his feet into a pair of black tennis shoes he went out the door.

He walked for an extended amount of time before he decided to drop by Devlin's game shop. He was of a mind to challenge Duke to a new game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He and Duke enjoyed challenging each other.

As Yugi walked in the door, he saw a face he didn't figure he'd be seeing for a while, and he couldn't say he was to happy to see it now. Seto Kaiba stood in the game shop, speaking with Duke about something. Yami almost turned to leave them to their conversation when he heard Duke call him over to them. Yami shrugged and walked up, fully aware of Seto's glare on him.

"Yami. What's up?" Duke asked in his friendly greeting.

Yami shrugged.

"I was actually wanting to-"

"Challenge me?" Duke interrupted, his eyes sparkling.

Yami was the one person that had ever given Duke a real run for his money on beating.

"You actually chose a good time. Kaiba here-"Duke said, his voice tripping a little as he reached Kaiba's name, for he wasn't a Kaiba fan himself "Was wanting to see a round of how it goes. Lets go see if the king of games can hold his title."

Yami smirked, finally able to take his mind off of what he'd seen this morning, glad for the challenge and followed Duke back to his personal dueling arena.

Yugi smiled as he curled up into Shido's side as the movie came to a close. He always got sad when Frodo had to go. It sort of reminded him about when Yami had left. Yugi had been devastated, and his heart had ached like nothing he'd ever known.

But now, Yugi nuzzled Shido's chest, now he'd found something permanent.

Shido clicked the movie off as the credits began to scroll and looked down at his little lover. Shido smiled and placed a hand under Yugi's chin.

Yugi looked up at the slight bit of pressure Shido had placed on the boys chin, and his eyes drifted shut as Shido lowered his head to Yugi's.

Yugi sighed when Shido's lips locked with his own. The kiss was gentle, yet hinting to more, allowing Yugi to decide if he wanted more. As if on cue, once Yugi thought this, Shido's toung moved along the boys lips, toying at the parting place. Yugi opened his mouth, giving Shido the entrance he sought after.

Shido's toung slipped into the silken caverns of Yugi's mouth, his hands trailing over Yugi's small frame. Yugi yielded to him every step of the way, sliding his hand into Shido's hair.

Shido grasped Yugi's shirt and undid the buttons, still not breaking their kiss. He undid each one with precision and care. When the last button came undone, Shido slipped the shirt off of Yugi and threw it on to the floor. Shido's hands ran down the boys well sculpted chest. Shido had always been surprised at how his small sweetheart could have such sexy abs. Shido smiled, he wasn't complaining.

Breaking the kiss he trailed his mouth down to Yugi's nipple, licking the small nub, then nibbling at it with his teeth. Yugi moaned, placing a small hand in Shido's golden hair. Smiling, Shido moved his attention to the other nipple, still teasing the first with his hand. He administered the same care to each nipple, then, when he felt Yugi starting to grind upwards against him, he leaned back up, placing a hot, sexy kiss on Yugi's mouth. Yugi responded with unimaginable fervor. His toung tangled with Shido's, begging for more.

Yugi trailed his hands over Shido's shirt, hastily undoing buttons, then throwing the thing on the floor, running his hands over Shido's bear chest and back. Yugi's eyes flew open as Shido's hands trailed down, undoing Yugi's pants and slipping them down, and off, throwing them on top of their clothing pile.

Yugi bit his lip as Shido smiled wickedly up into Yugi's eyes. His hands trailed to Yugi's boxers, feeling along Yugi's length. Many things about Yugi were miniature, but one thing that was bigger than most his age, was his member.

Shido slipped the front elastic of Yugi's boxers down, just far enough that Yugi's erect member popped up and out. Shido's smirk grew as he saw Yugi already very turned on. He slid his hands over the tip of Yugi's erection, teasing Yugi. Shido laughed as Yugi's hips bucked off the couch, into Shido's hand. Satisfied, Shido slid Yugi into his mouth. Shido's toung wrapped and swirled around the boy. When Yugi seemed he was going to burst, Shido pulled him out and pulled the boxers the rest of the way off. Standing, Shido removed his own jeans and blue boxers, throwing them into the growing pile.

Placing one knee on the couch, he coaxed Yugi into flipping over. Yugi did so, raising himself to his hands and knees, throwing a smolderingly sexy look over his shoulder at Shido. Shido placed his hands on Yugi's sides as he positioned himself just outside the lads entrance. Placing a kiss on Yugi's back Shido thrust into him.

Yugi moaned and pressed back against Shido as Shido began diving into Yugi. Again and again. They set their rhythm to which they would ride, and went full out. As they came to the end, Yugi and Shido roared in unison as they both reached their climax, spilling out.

Exhausted, they flopped onto the couch, their breathing heavy.

Once they had regained their breath, Shido pulled out and stood. Grabbing his own clothes and handing Yugi's to him

Yugi sighed and took the garments, getting dressed. They curled up on the couch again for a while, kissing every now and then. Content in each others arms.

Yami smiled as he took out Devlin's last heart point.

"Once again Yami, you beat me. How did you get to master the game that _I_ created?"

Yami shrugged. He'd always been talented in the arena of games, only having been beaten a handful of times, and those by his aibou.

Yami came down to the floor level, meeting Duke and giving him a handshake.

Seto nodded, the game now at an end.

"I believe this could be a big craze….Bigger than just Japan even. We shall see if I ever see fit to invest in it…" He then shifted his attention exclusively to Yami "Yami. May I have a word with you…In private please?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, unsure why the young executive would want to speak with him, then he recalled having told Kaiba about the attack on Yugi. Not out of friendship or a feeling that he could confide in his rival by any means, but the fact that Kaiba was one of the most powerful people in the city beside Duke and a few others.

Kaiba had agreed to help gather information about Yugi's attackers, not out of friendship towards Yami, but out of concern for Yugi, whom Kaiba had always liked. Probably because Yugi didn't hold a traditional teenagers idles, his skill with games and his sweet disposition and fairness towards others, even when he had the right to be slightly arrogant.

As Kaiba and Yami walked Kaiba began speaking.

"I ran a scan and a private investigation over the attack you saw and Yugi. My sources have been tracing them, only to find out that it's not Yugi they're after. Yugi is just the best way to draw out the person they want. Didn't you mention that Yugi is involved with a young Mr. Shido?"

Yami nodded, a shadow crossing his face at the mention of the boy who'd stolen his aibou from him.

"Well, it would seem that he's somehow involved in this. They've been ready to attack again on a number of other nights, lurking around your house, ready to strike the next time Yugi comes out. Yugi's involvement and the fact that Shido cares deeply for him, makes Yugi the perfect piece of bait or a bargaining chip. Though I've never been able to find out why they were after Shido in the first place."

Yami nodded, anger building up inside him. So not only had Shido stolen Yami's aibou, but he was now placing his young hikari in danger!

Not betraying the rage within him, he kept a calm exterior and nodded as Kaiba finished.

"So now I just have to figure out what to do…I can't very well tell Yugi he can't see Shido anymore" _regardless of how much I would enjoy it_ "I'm rather between a rock and a hard place."

Kaiba smirked.

"When I'm placed on a job, I don't half ass anything. There will be people watching Yugi around the clock, following him wherever he decides to go. If anything gets past my guards to Yugi, I myself will be forced to step in and take action. And the guards they got past will be fired immediately. Now, with that said, I have to get back to the office. If any other problems arise, report them to me right away. You are welcome to come by my office at any time necessary. No pleasure calls please."

Yami rolled his eyes, like he'd ever make a pleasure call in his life to Kaiba.

Kaiba turned and strode away, his thoughts shifting to the details of his next moves…he smirked as he remembered his referral to pleasure calls. He did not dislike Yami. Indeed, Kaiba held him in almost as high regard as he did Yugi. But, he had his eyes on a certain puppy…whom Kaiba now spotted about to walk into the shop…

Making a mental note to hold some sort of get together at his mansion and have an invitation reach Yami and his group of friends-especially the puppy- by "accident" Kaiba began to get his cell phone and "accidentally" bumped into Joey while he wasn't paying attention.

"Would you watch where the hell you're going, you damn mutt" Kaiba growled as he put his cell away.

Joey glared

"Me watch? Excuse me, but you bumped into me you arrogant asshole!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, kicked the puppy, then made his way out to his limo.

Joey stood furious, yet yearning for Kaiba. How Joey wished he could stop loving that damn bastard, especially since it was hopeless…..Sighing Joey walked up to Yami, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"How's it goin' bud?" Joey asked.

"Not well…"Yami said, filling Joey in on what he'd just learned from Kaiba.

Joey nodded and invited Yami to stay the night at his house so they could brain storm. He invited Duke too, and they would get Tristan.

"But if either of you to try anything with my sister, I'll personally take you out!" Joey warned.

Thus the night was spent brainstorming, and they each agreed that they would take turns doing their own watch on Yugi, in case one of Kaiba's idiot lackeys let something get too close to Yugi.

"You know, if we wouldn't have been such jerks to Yugi, this never would have happened…"Joey pointed out, regret filling his voice "If he'd had us as friends, he wouldn't have met Shido and he wouldn't be in this mess"

Tristan nodded, knowing that Joey was right. They'd been real assholes to Yugi after Yami had left. Their big friendship thing had dissipated into thin air.

Yami shook his head.

"They would've met one way or another…no need to blame yourselves."

They were settling down to go to sleep, when they were startled by a knock at the door. Joey cursed and wondered who the hell was out this late as he flung the door open to see Yugi standing there, looking very worried.

"Yug…" Joey said, obviously surprised to see him "What's up?"

Yugi's eyes were flowing with tears.

"There's…I was walking home from Shido's…I walked him back to his place…and something…attacked me…" Yugi saw Yami get up and rush over, pulling his aibou into his arms, as Joey shut the door. "It was a lot like last time…only, one of Kaiba's lackeys found me in time…they saved me…but…"Yugi broke down into sobs.

Joey, Tristan and Duke gathered around Yugi and Yami.

Joey placed a hand on Yugi's back.

"I know we haven't been the best friends in the world lately…but I promise you, we won't let anything else happen to you."

Yugi looked up and to Joey, his eyes wide. He smiled then.

"It'll be nice…to have my friends back…speaking of which…Someone brought this by earlier. I saw yours laying on the ground outside when I got here." Yugi pulled out an envelope and handed it to Joey and handed his own to Yami.

They both opened their envelopes, though Yugi's had already been open, and pulled out thick, elegantly written cards.

_You are cordially invited to a gala hosted by none other than Seto Kaiba at the Kaiba mansion. It will be held two days hence, beginning at 6 and going till midnight. This is a formal tie affair. We will be happy to see you there._

_Seto Kaiba_

**Yami:….I want my aibou back you retched story writer….**

**Kizna (me): I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be half as sweet in the end if I just gave him to you…**

**Joey: And what about me and Kaiba?**

**Seto: You'll see puppy grins**

**Yugi: is curled up with Shido**

**Yami: glare**

**Kizna: See ya next time! And sorry Yami fans, I promise he'll get some later!**


	5. Waltzing Puppy, Jealous Dragon

****

-Hey guys. Sorry my warning didn't work in the last chapter, for some reason it got removed when I uploaded it. growl anyway, here we go

-Yeah…I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey's eyes popped out of his head as he finished reading the invitation over again to himself.

"But why would Kaiba invite us to a party? We aren't really his friends…." Joey asked aloud to himself as he slid the invitation back into the envelope.

Yami looked over his aibou and to the group.

"Well, I know why he might invite me and Yugi…."Yami trailed off as he looked at Duke, Tristan and Joey. Joey nodded.

"I guess that would make sense….But, um…does anyone here own the kind of stuff that he's talking about?" Joey said scratching his chin.

The boys all looked around at each other and finally shook their heads., realizing not a single one of them owned a tuxedo.

"Well they do rent those things out…" Duke noted

**(to the party…because I'm lazy like that)**

Elegant music flowed through the mansion as a butler opened up the doors for Yami and the gang. Yami fidgeted continuously with his tie and mumbles something about how 'at least in Egypt I could breath in my formal wear…'

Yugi giggles slightly when he heard Yami say this, even as inwardly he sighed, missing Shido. The invitation hadn't specified that he could bring a date, and Shido said he had to work anyways, so Yugi decided he'd go to the gala.

Kaiba's mansion was much as Yugi had imagined. They had been greeted into a large area, that Yugi could only term the front hall. In front of them stood a set of staircases heading to the next level, designed as a pair of blue eyes white dragons with their heads tilted up. To the left, music and animated chatter could be heard in a ball room, made of the same white almost blue colored walls that covered the front hall. To the right, Yugi could see what appeared to be a dining room with a long table elegantly set.

The group was directed into the ballroom and Yugi smiled as he saw the chandelier was designed with crystals carved as different duel monsters dangling down. He spotted a blue eyes white dragon, the dark magician…Celtic guardian….and many other monsters.

Yugi and the group made their way through the crowd, stopped now and then by waiters bearing Champaign in elegant flutes. Each of the group graciously took a glass and Joey rolled his eyes as he noticed the likeness of a dragon was curled around in such a way that it looked elegant, and improved the ability to hold the glass.

"I can't believe he waists all his money on this sort of thing…" Joey said bitterly, glaring at the glasses. If he could have the money it cost to make ONE of these glasses, he'd be much better off and away from the house which he shared with his father….

Yugi placed a hand on Joeys arm, catching his attention. Joey looked at the smaller teen and knew that Yugi just wanted Joey to enjoy himself and not worry about all that.

Joey couldn't help but smile down at his best friend, he hated himself for letting Yugi and himself grow apart, but he was indescribably thankful that the boy had given him a second chance. Joeys eyes shone with gratitude and friendly love, and Yugi smiled, understanding Joey fully, returning the same brotherly bond with his newly re-gained best friend.

"Well….if it isn't the pup….how did you manage to get in?" Came Kaiba's voice, breaking the silent communication.

Joey glared at Kaiba, bearing his teeth.

"I received an invitation, that's how!" Joey ground out, though inside what he wanted to do was cry for Kaiba. Joey had been overjoyed to receive and invitation from Kaiba, thinking that by some twist of fate he'd be allowed to have the other. And here stood the item of his affection…looking as though he hated him.

Seto raised a dark eyebrow, his blue eyes showing nothing of what he was thinking.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fire someone for messing up my guest list…oh well, you may stay and enjoy yourself puppy, just don't wet on my floor" Kaiba said, turning and moving back through the crowd .

Joey growled at Kaiba, ready to go after him when he felt a small hand on his arm. Turning Joey spotted a beautiful young female staring up at Joey, blushing. The girls blue eyes seemed shy and uncertain as she began to speak, her curly brunette hair bouncing around her face.

"I…if you…..If you wouldn't mind…." The girl blushed even redder "would you like to dance" she finished as an old fashion waltz picked up.

Joey blinked, looking over the girl, wondering where she'd come from. He started to open his mouth to decline when an idea struck him….if Kaiba didn't want him, then he didn't want Kaiba either. Putting on a charmingly seductive smile he gently took the girls hand and brought it to his lips, imitating a movie he'd once watched with his sister.

"I'd be glad to take a beauty like yourself out there…" Joey said.

Not many people would expect it form Joey, but he was actually quite charming and good with words once he was given the chance.

Placing the girls hand in the crook of his arm, he led her over to the dance floor, where, amazingly, he led her into a perfect waltz. The group blinked and stared, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Joey….can….waltz?" Duke asked, his eyes wide and blinking.

Yugi smiled and nodded, laughing because he had once walked in on Joey practicing dance steps and knew that Joey didn't generally like people knowing that kind of thing about him.

The girl in his arms smiled and seemed to melt like butter as he twirled her effortlessly around the floor, a rakish grin settling on his face.

****

-Kaiba's POV-

Kaiba blinked as he spotted the pup leading one of his lesser acquainted guests to the dance floor. Kaiba smirked as the waltz began, fully expecting Joey to make a fool out of himself and trip over his own feet. But what he saw puzzled him beyond measure…The pup could dance?

Kaiba grit his teeth as he watched the blonde and his partner glide effortlessly along the floor, the pup giving a grin that had the girl fairly swooning in his arms. Kaiba immediately hated the girl for coming within ten feet of the pup.

Watching with increasing disgust as he watched the dance come to an end, he growled when he saw Joey stopping the dance with an elegant step that had the girl bending back in his arms and the blonde leaning over her, staring into her eyes.

As he watched Joey lead the girl off the floor and walk off in the direction of the hallway, presumably to the restroom Kaiba followed after him, walking quickly to the hallway and coming to a halt outside the bathroom door, waiting for the pup to come out.

He smiled when the blonde came out, completely unaware of his stalker until he looked up to see Kaiba who strode quickly too him, backing him into a wall, placing one hand beside his head as if to tell him not to try and leave.

Joey glared up at Kaiba as his back hit the wall.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey growled, his eyes defying Kaiba's demand, though he didn't try to leave.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as his face inched closer to Joey's, until his nose nearly touched the pups.

"Did you have fun out there, twirling that little strumpet all around?" Kaiba asked, his words coming out harsh.

Joey scoffed up at Kaiba, his eyes now laughing.

"What business is it of yours Kaiba? So what if I did enjoy it, I had her practically swooning in my arms"

It was Kaiba's turn to growl, cause inside he knew it was none of his business…but he was getting damn tired of the charade that had carried since he'd met the pup.

Joey continued laughing as Kaiba said nothing, he then looked deep into Kaiba's blue orbs, a challenge in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you're jealous" Joey said jokingly, meaning to mock Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at this.

"I have no reason to be jealous…because it's not like any of them are able to have you."

Joey smoldered at this, figuring Kaiba was insulting his financial situation.

"Just because they're fucking billionaires doesn't mean I can have a tumble in the sheets with one if I want to. Or date one if they decide they'd like too. I can have any one of those women I want-"

"No you can't" Kaiba barked, interrupting.

"And what makes you say that?" Joey asked with a glare.

"Because, you belong to me" Kaiba growled finally planting his lips over the pups, leaning his body onto the blonde.

Joey blinked as their lips met, shock ripping through him…any minute now he'd wake up in the hospital finding out he'd been knocked unconscious by a bus….he didn't wake up….

Kaiba smiled at Joeys apparent shock, running his toung along Joey's lips, demanding he open up. He was going to show that pup who his master was.

Joey's eyes fluttered shut as he parted his mouth, allowing Kaiba's entrance. He sighed as he felt the young CEO's toung delving into his moist mouth. The pup responded, his toung meeting up with Kaiba's tangling with each other.

Kaiba pulled away, his eyes flaming with smoldering passion, smirking as he backed up.

"None of them can have anything that's mine…especially not you, so don't get any ideas" Kaiba said as he made his way back into the ballroom.

Joey stood in shock against the wall, unable to believe what had just happened….Kaiba had just….

"I just kissed Kaiba…"Joey whispered aloud to himself, a smile breaking onto his face…Even though Kaiba probably didn't love Joey the way his faithful pup loved him…he still wanted him…

**Yami's POV**

Yami watched his young aibou as his knowing eyes followed Kaiba out to the hall after Joey. A small smile tugged at his hikari's lips. It was as if he already knew what was going to happen and found it all very amusing.

As for Yami, he was happy to have his Hikari there, more or less to himself…His heart still ached as he recalled how he had seen the couch completely disheveled when they arrived home and his aibou's embarrassed smile as he'd scampered into the kitchen to make lunch…

At seeing that, Yami knew what had happened between them while he had been out. His heart felt like it was made of lead, heavy and unyielding in his chest. At that moment he had been hurt, jealous, embarrassed, and sad all at once. He wanted to cry that someone had had his hikari, and it hadn't been him.

_If only I hadn't taken that trip…_Yami thought to himself_, I'd have him now…my sweet Yugi._

Yami shook his head as he heard another piece of music start up and saw that his aibou desperately wanted to dance…Yami took the opportunity to hold Yugi and held out a hand to him

"Yugi, would you care to dance?" Yami asked, smiling.

Yugi smiled and nodded, taking Yami's hands as Yami pulled him out and began leading them into the dance.

"It would appear that Kaiba held onto the old taste in parties…" Yami noted, noticing that everything was set up in the older styles. The music. The type of dances. Yami smiled, rather enjoying his time reliving the past…and they young boy he held in his arms.

Yugi smiled as they twirled along the floor.Yami's heart wanted to burst and cry at the same time. Here he was finally holding sweet Yugi…yet, he was not his…

**Yugi's POV**

Yugi smiled as Yami led their dance. His mind drifted back and forth between Yami and Shido. At the moment, his heart was full, enjoying the feel of Yami's strong lead. He wanted to melt into Yami's arms, embrace him and….

Yugi mentally slapped himself. He was involved with Shido, and he loved Shido very much…but then….why did he wish for nothing more than to kiss Yami….

Yugi had been embarrassed when Yami had seen the couch, he knew Yami had guessed what had happened. He was ashamed that Yami had seen the result of his time with Shido, and he knew for certain he had deeply hurt his other half…he could feel the ache within his soul through their still existing mental link…he could feel Yami's rage and sorrow in the instant he had scampered off to the kitchen.

At that moment he'd wanted to cry.

Yugi sigh and unconsciously leaned into Yami during the dance, closing his eyes.

He'd also enjoyed the pharaohs embrace the nights he'd been attacked. He'd felt safe and loved in Yami's arms….but he also felt much the same in Shido's.

_I'm a horrible person…I continue to hurt the ones I love due to my own indecision._

Yami looked down into Yugi's eyes, and Yugi's heart jumped into his throat. Oh Ra…what he wouldn't give to be able to keep his confused love from his darker half. And…shame him, but Yugi wanted to kiss him right then.

Yami began slowly leaning his head down, as though in a trance, until his lips met with Yugi's…

Yugi's eyes fluttered shut as he took in Yami's kiss. He kissed Yami back, slightly running his toung along Yami's lips.

_Butter….I am melting into this….It feels so…._

Yugi jolted as he finally remembered Shido. He pulled back from Yami and looked at the ground, breaking from the embrace.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears.

_Why can't I choose…I should go for Shido…he won't leave me, I know he wont…but then…Yami also came back for me…_

The tears now coursed down his face as he apologized to Yami.

"I…I can't…I'm with Shido…I'm sorry" Yugi turned and walked from Yami, half of his heart breaking from forcing himself away from him.

_Why? Yami…if you wouldn't have left me…I wouldn't be like this now…I love you so much…and yet, I love Shido as well…you've both saved me…_

Yugi sighed and walked out into the cool night for some fresh air.

****

Yami's POV

Yami stood sadly and watched as Yugi walked away.

_Sweet Yugi…one day I will stop hurting you…and maybe make you mine…_

Yami walked off of the floor, bumping into Kaiba, who was walking with quite a smug look on his face.

"Could you watch where you're going next time _pharaoh_?" Kaiba mocked.

Yami began to speak when he was cut off by a scream from outside.

"YAMI! HELP ME!!!!" Yugi's scream cut into the room.

****

Kizna: Alright! There we go. Another finished chapter. yes I know, it's short, but I promise they'll get longer as events pick up.

Yami: YOU'RE LEAVING MY AIBOU HERE?!!!

Kizna: Well yeah, it's called a cliffhanger, to make sure people come back

Kaiba: ::Smirking. Whistles:: Here puppy.

Joey: ::glares at Kizna:: why did you do that?

Kizna: ::innocent eyes:: what are you talking about? You said you wanted him?

Joey: ::still glaring::

Kizna: ::laughs:: See ya next time.

Yami: AIBOU!!

Kizna: --; oh will you give it a rest?

Yami: ::pulls out bazooka and points it at Kizna::

Kizna: O.O; never mind. Yell all you like.

Yami: ::nods:: thank you…AAAIIIIIBOOOOUUUU!!

Kaiba:…Dammit…shut up.


	6. Tears for whats not, smiles for what is

****

-And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-Okay. I know updates after this might take a while, due to school. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you're the reason I continue to update!

Yami dashed in the direction of his aibou's scream, his heart racing, rage at whoever dared hurt his hikari pounding in his blood. Kaiba followed closely, along with Duke who'd been standing nearby and had heard the scream, and Joey who'd been right by the door when it happened.

The quartet burst out the main doors to see a tall man that looked much like Pegasus, only his hair was black and he appeared to be in his early twenties. He was dressed in a gothic style, his eyes roaming over the young boy he held with a certain amount of lust.

Yugi squirmed, trying his hardest to get free, when his head shot up as the doors burst open. His tear-filled eyes darted to Kaiba and Yami, who both had a look of pure murder on their faces. Yami rushed forward, disappeared and in a flash sped by Yugi's captor from behind, wrenching the young teen from the mans grasp.

Yami set Yugi on the ground-who immediately darted behind duke and Joey- and turned his attention back to the male who'd dared lay a paw on his aibou.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my property?" Kaiba asked, his voice cold and warning.

The man chuckled as he eyed the group, his gaze resting on Yami, then flickering to the young boy hiding behind the two other males.

"I was in the neighborhood and dropped by to pick up an order…" his voice trailed off suspiciously, a wicked grin settling on his face.

Yami growled and rushed the man, slamming a fist into his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yami demanded as the man flew sprawling to the ground.

Laughing, the man sat himself up, his black eyes meeting Yami's crimson orbs.

"You may call me Akito" (**A/N: Yes, I just got done reading fruits basket fics, give me a break.)**

Kaiba stepped up beside Yami.

"Well Akito, you've dampened my doorstep long enough. It's time for you to get the hell of my property before I have you taken care of…"

Akito's maniac-like laughter filled the air as his deranged eyes settled on the young billionaire.

"I'm not scared of some rotten punk like you…"

Kaiba tsked and turned back towards the door, clapping a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Alright, I tried to be reasonable, but apparently he wont hear of it, you may do as you see fit with him Yami." With that he walked back up to the group, placing a friendly, yet protective hand on Yugi's shoulder, looking around for any other shadows that might decide to jump to life.

Yami's gaze darkened as it settled on Akito. Pulling out a duel monsters card, he held it up for the man to see. Yugi's puzzle began to glow around his neck **(A/N: yes. I still have Yami connected to the puzzle with his powers, though he is indeed a solid human now. It's my fic. Let it rest!) **The cards picture burst forth as chains whipped from all directions, latching and wrapping themselves around Akito.

Kaiba smirked. "Shadow Spell"

Yami stalked closer to the demented henchman and punched him square in the jaw.

"What the hell do you want with my aibou?!" He demanded, rage still pounding in his blood. This man had assaulted the thing dearest to Yami…and the pharaoh was determined to make the man pay.

Akito glared up at Yami, as if to say 'Fuck You!'

Yami lashed out again, this time, kicking him square between the legs. Akito yelped as Yami's foot made contact, his eyes blazing.

"I'm under orders. It's nothing personal, though he does have a tempting body…" Akito trailed off, his eyes roaming over Yugi's figure. Yami punched him in the eye.

"The order was given to me, and I was promised a taste of the boy before I handed him over to my boss…though it appears he left out a few minor details when he gave me the assignment…" Akito trailed off, his eyes wandering over the gaggle of boys protecting poor Yugi. "He's key to something my boss wants terribly bad, though I'm not at liberty to say what…"

Yami fisted his hand, in a gesture warning the man to say what, or receive another blow. Akito struggled in the chains, though they had no give.

"My boss wants little Yugi's lover…" His eyes wandered to Yugi. "…ah, how innocent and light you are. Shido found himself a good one, it's rather humorous that he's bringing so much pain to the one person he swore he'd never hurt." Akito laughed "Did you know that you've….no…I'll let you figure it out…suffice to say, there's much you don't know about you're little fuck buddy."

Yugi's eyes went wide at the mention of Shido's name…So that's what this was about…but…

"Why do you want Shido?!" Yugi's voice yelled.

Akito laughter filled the area around them. He appeared to be finding this all very humorous. Then, when Yami was about to punch him again, his face returned to the same arrogant smirk he'd been wearing earlier…Yami hit him anyways.

"He asked you a question…" Yami growled, daring the man to ignore his young look alike any longer.

Akito's eyes landed back on Yugi.

"Suffice his existence here…Is not natural. That is all I will tell you. Punch and hit me all you like, I'll enjoy watching this little squirt suffer greatly under his devotion to a man who's past and present are as one. Once Yugi finds the truth…that will be a sweet sight. He'll cry for days…months even. Oh, and that won't be the end of it. You can't escape forever, and once my boss has hold on you…he'll destroy your soul. I guarantee it."

Yami chose this moment to open the shadow realm and send Akito hurtling into the black nothingness, shutting the portal as the shadow spell returned to its card and he handed it back to Kaiba, his eyes drifting to a very shaken Yugi.

Yami walked to Yugi and pulled him into his embrace, a determined look settling on his features as he spoke in low, soothing tones to the boy.

"Don't worry aibou. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. I promise you. This will all be okay with time" Yami's voice was soothing, even as his mind screamed for him to murder Shido.

_How dare he place Yugi in such danger and not even attempt to protect him!! This is his fault, at least I stayed with my aibou the times he was endangered due to our destiny! This…this boy can't even stand by the one he says he loves…If he knows ANYTHING about these attacks and remains silent, I will gut and fillet him personally!_

Kaiba's hand remained on the young duelists shoulder.

"Not only him, but I will insure you that you have all the security that my company can provide. I won't allow any more failure to befall, there was supposed to be someone keeping an eye on you tonight…remind me to murder him when we get back inside…"

Joeys eyes swung to Kaiba, unable to believe what he was hearing…Kaiba….He knew he'd been protecting Yugi…but the tone of his voice sounded almost…brotherly…as if he were protecting Yugi out of genuine compassion rather than mere respect or gratitude for the help he'd provided in the past.

Joey walked over to Yugi, ruffling his best friends hair.

"Yeah Yug. You know all of us are gonna do everything we can to make sure nothin' else manages to get it's creepy hands on you."

Yugi smiled, grateful to his friends for their support.

"And Kaiba's not the only one with sufficient funds to ensure someone's watching your back twenty-four seven. I've already called up to my own company and had them hire some of the best to keep an eye on you. DDM is doing plenty well enough to ensure you're well being. After all, you did help me see the truth, and saved our asses a bunch of times. We owe you. Friend" Duke said, playfully swiping a light fist across Yugi's cheek.

Yugi nodded, his tears finally drying and Seto decided that perhaps it would be best to go inside.

The gang nodded and they all headed back in, enjoying the rest of the evening.

****

(Scene break!)

Shido's eyes widened as he saw the approaching figure the next day…Yugi had dropped by his apartment and the look in his eyes was almost…pain.

Shido immediately made his way to his young lover, taking him into his arms. He felt Yugi stiffen, then melt into the embrace, nuzzling the blondes strong chest. Pulling away, Yugi looked up at him and shook his head.

"We need to talk…"Yugi said.

Shido nodded and lead him inside and sat him down on the couch, going to get some tea, and came back, setting the tray down and taking a seat beside the young teen. Shido's eyes roamed over Yugi…some of the light in the boy seemed to be gone, and his usual hyper, happy attitude was no where in sight. Watching, Shido waited patiently for Yugi to say what he needed to say.

"Shido…I…" His eyes shined with tears he was determined to hold back. Yugi closed his eyes and rushed through all that had happened, with the attacks and what Akito had said the previous night. Yugi buried his face in his hands as he finished. "I don't…I-"

Shido's face had grown stern and shadowed at this point. Finally, he interrupted Yugi.

"Get out."

Yugi's eyes flew to him in surprise as Shido forced his eyes to remain emotionless…This was for the best.

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!" Shido yelled, standing up, glaring down at his former lover. "I want nothing further to do with you!"

Yugi's heart ached as he flinched under Shido's voice.

"But…Shido…why?" Yugi said getting up, his face now stained with tears.

Shido grabbed Yugi by the arm and walked him to the door, opening it and flinging him out into the hallway, slamming his door. Inside, Shido leaned against the door, his own eyes pouring water as he slid down into a sitting position.

_I…I'm sorry Yugi…but this is for the best. I don't want you to be hurt because of me…I won't give you to them…and…maybe, if you hate me, you won't hurt so much either._

Shido's heart ached. Yugi…He'd known him much longer than Yugi had realized…for the longest time, he had watched the boy go to tournaments, his love growing each day, though the boy never noticed him. He'd fantasized and dreamed of being with him…And he'd gotten that dream…albeit briefly.

_Yugi…I know you'll meet someone who will make you happier than I ever could…I watched you change, and become more sure of yourself…for years I loved you in secret, and for a blissful time…you were mind…but, no longer._

Shido forced himself up away from the door and dragged himself to get ready for work, all the while figuring out what to do about Korin.

**Yugi's POV**.

Yugi picked himself off the ground slowly, his heart slowly breaking in two as he realized Shido wasn't going to open the door and apologize. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong…what had made Shido so upset with him…

Walking out of the building he made his way slowly down the street, back to his house. His mind relived everything. Yami leaving, Shido helping him, The first time Shido had made love to him…And Yami…Yugi felt guilty. Here, so soon after one love had left him, his mind drifted to another…He missed Shido, and loved him. Shido had been _his _light for a time. Shido had been the one to pull him out of darkness, back to basking in the sun.

At the same time, he'd always loved his Yami…who'd also always been there for him…and who he knew would never reject him…he sighed as he realized he had reached the shop, which connected to his house. Pulling open the door, he looked up, suddenly remembering that Yami was running the shop these days, since grandpa was taking a vacation in Egypt with his former archeologist friends.

Yugi bit in a breath as he saw the pharaoh level a look at him.

****

Yami's POV

__

Yami's mood soured the instant he saw the tears streaming down Yugi's cheeks. His rage meter soared, immediately pinning the blame on Shido, who Yugi had mentioned he was planning to talk to today. Yami left his post behind the counter, rushing to his aibou, wrapping him in a comforting hug. Yami rested his chin on Yugi's head as Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms, still shaking from sobbing.

"Aibou…What happened?" Yami's voice was soft as a caress as it settled on Yugi's ears, coaxing him to reveal his heartbreak to Yami. Between sobs Yugi managed to tell Yami what had happened back at the apartment.

Yami's features darkened with each word, though he hid it as soon as Yugi pulled back to look at him.

Yugi looked up at him with shining eyes. His emotions confused between gratitude, love and sorrow. Yami could feel the war between these emotions within his aibou, and couldn't help the shiver of joy that his aibou loved him. He knew that Shido was never any good for his pour hikari, who was far to fragile to be treated as Shido had. Yami made a mental note to have a word with Shido once he and Yugi had figured out what should be done next.

Yami led Yugi to the house, putting up a "lunch break" sign on the shop door as he passed it. Right now all he cared about was Yugi's emotional well-being.

Yugi followed him wordlessly, resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

Smiling Yami led him upstairs, determined to have the couch downstairs replaced, and into Yami's room. They sat on the bed and Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, seeking the warm comfort of him. Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou, pulling his mirror self closer to him. He stroked Yugi's hair, whispering promises that he would keep him safe, no mater what.

After a bit, Yugi got up, mentioning that grandpa would be upset at them leaving the store for so long. Reluctantly, Yami got up and went back to the shop, removing the sign and resuming sales. Yugi soon bounced in, forcing a happy expression to assist Yami in running the store.

Yami smiled, watching his aibou, then turned his attention back to the customers at the register.

**(Scene Break. Yugi POV later on.)**

Yugi sighed as he walked into the living room, tears welling in his eyes as he came face to cushion with the couch. Yugi bit his lip, holding in the tears, closing his eyes when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Aibou. Don't torture yourself. It's not your fault. He didn't deserve you to begin with. It hurts me to see you like this…" Yami's voice was soft.

Yugi leaned back into Yami, needing to feel accepted and loved by someone he loved in return…Shido had loved him…or at least he had said so…but had he really? The only person he had known loved him for sure was Yami, and that was only because he could feel Yami's emotional waves through the connection.

Yugi turned around, nuzzling up to Yami, not being able to control his need to be near his darker half. He felt rotten, this soon after things with Shido and he wanted Yami already…but it wasn't a new development. He'd always wanted Yami, even before Yami had left. Even when he'd loved Shido, his feelings for Yami had never changed.

He began to wonder if he'd ever truly loved Shido, or had just been grateful that someone had loved him, without passing judgment on his personality. With a mental shrug, Yugi decided that it didn't matter anymore. Shido had forced him out of his life, there was no use wondering what might have been, when something **was** right here with him. He felt stupid for ignoring it for so long.

**Yami's POV**

Nothing else in the world mattered to him as much as the small teen in his arms. He knew Yugi had just lost Shido, and he was sorry for his pain, but he was glad to have Yugi back…He'd realized shortly after loosing him what the strange emotion he'd always felt around Yugi was, and he was determined not to lose it again.

He'd always taken it for granted that Yugi would always be around, he'd never imagined that when he left, he would come back to find his aibou claimed by another male. Another male that didn't deserve someone so wonderful. Yami had hated Shido the first day he'd met him, though at the time, he was to arrogant to believe himself capable of such petty things as jealousy, but he'd quickly discovered that he was not immune to the emotion. It had burned within him once he found out it had been nearly 5 months when he'd arrived that his aibou had been claimed by another.

Yami had been surprised to find that he was…well, homosexual, before he'd left, he'd fancied himself in love with Tea, he'd never guessed that she would turn out to be such a hypocrite over the time he was away. He'd been disgusted with her ever since he'd found out what had happened, and blamed mostly her for the loss of his aibou. She was, after all, the only one of the group who'd not yet apologized to Yugi.

But, surprised or not, he was glad to have Yugi back. The kiss the other day had driven the pharaoh nearly crazy for the next day. Yugi's lips had been soft, and Yugi's skill was amazing. Though it pissed Yami off that he hadn't been the one to teach him.

Yugi was now nuzzling him and Yami felt his heart speed up. His eyes filled with emotion and words couldn't express the extent of joy and contentment he was feeling at this moment, with the one he loved most in his arms.

Yugi pulled away as he looked at the clock, Yami's gaze followed, it was nearly 11 and they had school tomorrow. Reluctantly Yami removed himself from his aibou.

"We should be getting to bed…it's late"

Together they trudged up the stairs and as Yami was about to head for his room, Yugi took hold of his shirt and tugged lightly. Yami turned with a question in his eyes as the smaller opened his mouth.

"Yami…would you stay with me tonight…please?" Yugi asked, sounding as though his life depended on it.

Yami's eyes softened as he nodded and followed Yugi into his room. Yugi undressed, remaining only in his boxers and climbed into bed, looking up at Yami as he shut the door. Yami followed suit and was going to settle on the floor when Yugi shook his head and indicated for Yami to climb up on the bed.

Not one to turn down his hikari's companionship he climbed in, smiling as Yugi snuggled into his chest. Wrapping his arms around Yugi, he kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my angel."

****

Kizna: That's that for this chapter!

Yami: ::looks up from contented state:: Wait a minute, you mean there's more?!

Kizna: ::laughs:: but of course, You didn't think I could leave at this uneventful state do ya?

Joey: ::nods:: yeah! I haven't even… ::Looks around:: I haven't had any intimate time with Kaiba yet.

Kaiba: ::emerges from the shadows, nipping at Joeys ear:: I'm sure we can arrange for that.

Joey: ::blushes and glares at Kizna:: ya just had to do that, didn't ya?

Yugi: ::snuggle::

Yami: ::growls:: woman, you do anything to my aibou…

Kizna: ::glares:: and you'll put up with this. Remember, I can put you in women's clothing…or worse, I can pair you up with Pegasus.

Yami: ::goes all white. sweat drop:: no need for that…

Kizna: ::smile:: I love it when I win

Kaiba: ::grabbing Joey:: me too.


	7. A Ghost of a Discovery

****

-As I have stated in the past, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-Okay, on to the new chapter!!!

Yami groaned as he awoke the next morning to the sound of little Yugi's alarm clock. His eyes narrowed in irritation as he looked over at the small device, slamming his fist on the 'off' button.

Yami's frown changed to a smile, however as he looked down at the Kawai teen snuggled up against him, still soundlessly asleep. Feeling regretful, yet knowing he had to, he began to shake his aibou ever so slightly.

"Yugi…common Yugi, you need do wake up. We have to get ready for school" Yami said, his voice soft.

Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up at the former pharaoh, his eyes looked both hurt and afraid at the same time as he clung against Yami.

"Can't…can't we call in sick…please?" Yugi begged, his eyes wide as he stared into Yami's crimson orbs.

Yami knew instantly why the smaller had asked him this, and understood the anguished fear in his hikari's eyes. Shido would likely be at school today, and he could tell that Yugi didn't want to see him. Yami's resolve melted as he felt Yugi tremble against him and he brushed a lightning bolt bang out of Yugi's face.

"Just this once Yugi…" Yami said placing a soft kiss on Yugi's temple.

Yami climbed out of the bed and walked down the hallway to the phone, picking it up and dialing the schools number. When the secretary picked up Yami explained that the family had "come down with a case of the flu." The secretary looked up their records and offered her regards as she marked it down, Yami and Yugi both had perfect attendance, so no one would suspect if they skipped a day. Yami thanked the woman, faking a very believable moan as he hung up the phone.

Yugi laughed as Yami set the phone back on the cradle, his eyes lightly amused at Yami's display. Yami turned to Yugi with a smile on his face, sticking his toung out at his aibou. This made Yugi laugh harder.

Yami and Yugi walked into the kitchen, rustling around for something to eat as they came across some eggs and pancake mix. Shrugging they both set to the task of whipping up some breakfast, Yugi's eyes drifting every so often to the couch in the living room across the hall. Yami's eyes softened with empathy as he followed Yugi's gaze and shook his head, his anger at Shido quickly flooding him. Someone so worthless was placing his sweet Yugi through mountains of pain that Yugi didn't deserve.

Yami took hold of Yugi as once again the boy began to cry, this time the tears came swift, yet soundless as two rivers streamed down his face. The pharaoh simply held his hikari against him, brushing his hair as the younger sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around Yami's waist.

"Yugi. I promise, I won't allow for anyone to hurt you like that ever again…my hikari." Yami's voice was soft and loving, laced with hurt for all the sorrow the younger was struggling with.

After a time, Yugi managed to collect himself and returned to the task of preparing the eggs as Yami finished with the pancakes. He excused himself and walked out of the kitchen to the telephone and, swallowing his pride, dialed a number he'd just as soon forget. He waited patiently as the call rung through, finally biting back an annoyed grunt as a woman picked up the phone.

"Yes, Kaiba Corporation, Tsumomo speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, could you connect me with Seto Kaiba please…"

"Just one moment. Please hold."

Yami growled at the phone as slow elevator music drifted into his ear, waiting with thinning patience, when finally a cold voice came over the phone.

"Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Kaiba…"

"Yami, I'm surprised you called, and what do you want of me now…another favor I suppose?" The voice asked, silently mocking and, Yami could tell, reveling in the fact that Yami had to ask him for anything…

Yami growled as he quickly explained everything that had happened with Shido and giving him a rough idea what had happened on the couch, and told him how Yugi had walked up to it and just started crying last night. As Yami finished he sighed.

"Kaiba…would you happen to have a sofa you don't need anymore that we could have…"Yami mumbled, just loud enough so he knew Kaiba wouldn't have him repeat it.

"I'll pay you for it once we get done with sales at the shop for this month, but we're barely getting by as it is, and I can't get a job until grandpa gets back…"

Kaiba sighed. Yami twitched, what Yami didn't know was that on the other side of the phone Kaiba's face had become softer at Yugi's sorrow and tightened in anger when he'd heard about what the young mister Shido had done to the young duelist.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have someone drop by with a new couch today, but Yami, once all of this is resolved, You owe me a duel, for King of Games title…." Kaiba drawled.

Yami nodded, bidding a thank you to his rival as he hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen, taking his seat across from Yugi. Yugi looked up at him, a question in his eyes and Yami smiled.

"Don't worry aibou, I just spoke with Kaiba to see if he'd gotten any further information, after all, I promised you that I wouldn't let anything else get a hold of you, and I intend to keep that promise."

Yugi's eyes shone with tears, and for a moment the pharaoh panicked, thinking that he had said something wrong.

"Thank you so much Yami…For everything you've done for me…" Yugi choked out, biting his lower lip. "You always did know how to give me strength when I needed it, and let me be weak when I needed as well."

Yami shook his head, looking at his hikari.

"It is I who should thank you, for five millennia I sat in darkness with nothing to look forward to and nothing to love. Once you solved the puzzle, you set my spirit free, and taught me to love again, You showed me life's wonders and I saw the world with new eyes. You shone a light into the dark abyss in which my soul had been locked away. I laughed and enjoyed life, simply because it felt good to _be _alive when someone truly cares about you. You showed me what it was to have a friend and be a friend. _You _are the one who saved _me_. If not for you I would've never experienced so much. No little Yugi, I need to thank you. Though I have only my love to give you in return." Yami said, his eyes soft, then he realized that he'd let the L word slip out and suddenly turned eight new shades of red, shooting up from the table, muttering something about needing to was off his plate.

****

Yugi's POV

Yugi sat staring at the spot where Yami had just been sitting, unable to believe what his ears had picked up. He'd been indescribably touched by everything Yami had said, and in that space of time, he hadn't felt so pathetic and worthless, like there was actually something he'd done to genuinely help someone, and he could feel unspoken words well within him, though he kept them to himself, knowing it was too soon to give them to anyone just yet…and then…Yami…

Could he have meant it…could he really love Yugi…in the same way that Yugi loved him…it had sure seemed like it lately, the kiss, Yami being so tender and keeping close to Yugi since things with Shido…and he'd felt the rage in Yami's heart as he'd sobbed his story to him, and he'd seen the hatred and fury behind Yami's crimson eyes, though the former pharaoh had tried to hide it. He'd also sensed Yami's pulse race during their kiss, and Yugi had to admit that he too had enjoyed it….

Yugi stood, carrying his plate into the kitchen, looking to a very visibly shaken Yami leaning against the counter, muttering about how he couldn't believe he'd let that slip out. Yugi laughed as his darker half jumped when Yugi turned on the water to rinse his plate.

Yami looked at him and blinked, his hand on his chest as his heart had momentarily jumpstarted. Yugi giggled as he turned off the water and walked to Yami, flinging his arms around him, nuzzling up to his neck.

He felt Yami's mood pick up, and saw out of the corner of his eye as the darker half smiled tenderly and hugged Yugi closer to him, kissing his temple. Yugi felt a small blush rise on his face and he backed up, giving a kawai smile up at Yami.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Yugi said, racing up the stairs, leaving a rather confused Yami behind. Yugi giggled. He'd let Yami have that to chew on.

****

Yami's POV

Yami watched as his aibou raced up the stairs, shaking his head. Maybe…perhaps letting that slip out hadn't been such a bad thing…it had certainly warmed little Yugi up a bunch.

Yami turned as the doorbell rang, he smiled as he opened the door to reveal Kaiba with a moving truck behind him bringing in a brand new set of living room furniture.

"…Kaiba…we really only needed a couch…" Yami said slowly as he backed out of the doorway.

Kaiba shook his head.

"It be ridiculous to give you a set of unlatching furniture, after all, do you want him to look at the love seat and remember a couch…"

Yami sighed, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Have it your way."

Yami watched as people came in and out, removing and bringing in furniture, finally smiling once the task had been completed, when the movers had filed out and driven off, Kaiba turned to Yami.

"How's the little guy holding up?" Kaiba asked, his voice seeming a little softer.

Yami shrugged.

"I can't really say. Sometimes he seems so melancholy, while other times he seems alright. It's really hard to say at this point."

This was the point Yugi chose to come scampering down the staircase, his eyes widening as he saw the couch and such in the living room…

"What did you do Yami?" Yugi's eyes swung to Yami, the question intense. Yami looked his aibou in the eyes.

"Yugi…I couldn't leave it there…not when you tortured yourself with it…I hoped…maybe it would relieve some of your pain, though I know I more than likely made it worse…"

Yugi shook his head with a sigh, walking into Yami's arms.

"No Yami…I would've always been tortured by that couch…those memories…were so vivid…I'll adjust…thank you for thinking of me" Yugi said as he pulled back, looking up to Yami with tears in his eyes.

Yami leaned down and kissed the corners, licking up the salty tears, then leaning in, placing his lips over Yugi's. He nibbled his hikari's bottom lip. Yugi sighed and opened his mouth, granting Yami entrance. Yami didn't hesitate to slip his toung into Yugi's welcoming mouth. Yugi responded with fervor, his toung tangling with Yami's in their kiss. Yami's breath escaped in small pants as he remembered to breath, yet refused to break the kiss. Yugi was just as determined as he. Yugi smiled as a small moan escaped him and he rubbed up against Yami, his hands trailing over the pharaohs chest. Yami suckled Yugi's toung, running his hands down the boys body, grasping him under the buttocks, pulling his aibou closer up against him, so that the friction became nearly unbearable.

Kaiba cleared his throat, reminding the two that he was still here. The two broke apart in a frenzy of apologies and blushes. Kaiba could barely restrain the urge to laugh as he watched Yami try to pretend like nothing had happened.

Yugi smiled and scampered back up the staircase, mentioning that he would allow the two to talk and he'd be in his room as he gave one last glance over his shoulder at Yami.

Kaiba waited until Yugi was out of site, grabbed the pharaohs attention, and then pulled out a stack of papers from his brief case.

"I was looking through some files on this Shido that Yugi's been seeing after we got off the phone and managed to stumble across this." Kaiba said as he located a death report. "This was sent in a few months ago, shortly after we got back from duelist kingdom…I was about to dismiss it when I saw that the picture matches up with the young man Yugi's been seeing…" He shook his head. "They're sure they buried the body, and I myself went to see the grave. The young man had hung himself, and they'd found a picture of Yugi in his pocket, along with this." Kaiba shuffled until he found a photocopied letter.

Yami took it from Kaiba and skimmed over the words.

_Yugi,_

For as long as I can remember, I've watched you from a distance, a longing in my heart, that I knew well I could never share with you. I pinned my hopes and fantasy's on you, and each day I could feel this love grow ever stronger, and I longed to tell you of my desires, but, you had eyes for another, for I could see it in your eyes when you spoke of another that you knew at the time. Alas, the unfulfilled ache in my heart finally became to much for me…In the end, I couldn't hold out. If by chance you should ever find this letter, I want you to know that I loved you and life, and will continue to do so, even in death. I wish that you find happiness, and, should the one you love ever cause you pain, I will find a way back to you, to dry your tears.

Love Always,

Saiyonji Taikoushi

Yami's eyes widened as he finished the letter, his eyes bolting to a picture in Kaiba's hands that looked exactly like Shido.

"…there absolutely no way…" Yami said, even though he of all people should no better than to doubt the possibility.

"Oh, there must be, because you don't see many people that look like that, and very few of them inclined to fall in love with another male…"Kaiba said dryly putting the papers away.

Yami sank down on one of the kitchen stools, looking at the letter again and again…could it be possible….

Could Shido have returned to save Yugi from the heart ache Yami knew he'd inflicted upon the young lad when he'd left to go find himself…

Was it possible…that Shido was actually…dead?

****

Kizna: And yet again, another chapter.

Yugi: ::blink blink:: Shido's…dead…

Kizna: ::looks at Yugi:: I'm really sorry Hun but, ::smashes a glass bottle on his head, knocking him out.:: you're not supposed to know that yet…

Yami: ::runs over to Yuki, all worried:: Aibou….aibou speak to me…::tears begin to well in his eyes:: Aibou….AAAIIIBOOOUUUU!!!!

Kaiba: ::rolls eyes:: He's just knocked out Yami…

Joey: ::looks at Kizna all puppy eyed:: You mean….::sniiiiiffff:: I'm not in this chapter?

Kizna: ::sighs:: fine.

Joey ran through the house, screaming something about doughnuts.

****

Kizna: ::raises an eyebrow:: better?

Joey: ::growls::

Kaiba: ::laughs:: that's just like the pup too.

Tristan: ::nods:: It is! He did it just yesterday!

Joey: ::glares:: SHUT UP TRISTAN!

Tristan: MAKE ME!!

Tristan and Joey begin brawling…

Kizna:…Kaiba…call your dog down before I have him neutered

Joey: ::stops dead and runs to hide behind Kaiba:: Save me.

Kizna: ::smiles to the reader:: Have fun. Thanks for dropping by!


	8. Star of wishes

**-Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I was swallowed by the homework monster. anyway, this chapter involves some rather _graphic_ scenes between Yami and Yugi…ok…full blown lemon, just so you know. It'll be offset with "WARNING"**

**-That said, enjoy!**

**-I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yami blinked, handing the paperwork back to Kaiba…

"But…that's…." The former pharaoh shook his head in confusion.

Seto placed the paperwork back into his suitcase and turned for the door.

"I'll continue to keep my researchers active, and you will have mobile unit guards following Yugi at all times, but I want you to stay with them, in case some moron slacks off, though dukes guards form another circle around my own, I don't fully trust that they'll be able to keep tabs on little Yugi at all times."

Yami nodded, as he hadn't intended on ever leaving Yugi's side again.

"Thank you again Kaiba…for the information and the furniture. Be safe on your drive home"

Kaiba nodded.

"I'll contact you if I find any other relevant information. Idekimus."

"Iterashi."

Yami shut the door behind the young CEO and turned to see Little Yugi at the foot of the stairs, smiling.

"Did you get sufficient business taken care of?" He asked

Yami nodded, making his way to his aibou.

Smiling, Yugi took Yami's hand, leading him up the staircase and back into the bedroom. Yami followed, silently wondering what his hikari had in mind.

In answer to his question, Yugi shut the door behind them, then led Yami to the bed, and in that instant, Yami knew exactly what his little Angel had in mind…and it wasn't so angelic. Yami pulled the younger under him as they fell to the bed, pinning him underneath him, smiling wickedly into his companions eyes.

"**Warning! Warning! Warning!"**

Yami leaned down, placing his lips on top of little Yugi's, his toung dancing across his lips, parting them, then sliding slowly and seductively in, imitating what was to come. Yugi responded with decided fervor, wanting this more than anything he could think of at the moment.

Sliding his hand down between them, Yami brushed his hands across Yugi's bear chest, still slightly damp from his shower, and teased his nipples. Yugi bit his lip, looking up at Yami through big, shimmering, lustful purple eyes. Smiling Yami continued in his ministrations, until Yugi decided that it was rather his turn to be on top and rubbed Yami's manhood through his pants, catching him off guard and rolling on top.

**Yugi's POV**

Yugi smiled as he straddled his darker half, dragging his fingers down Yami's chest, wriggling to cause friction in the lower regions, until he could feel Yami bulge against him. Smiling at the small victory, he stripped Yami of his shirt throwing it off in a corner somewhere, then leaning down to nip at the former pharaoh's own nipples, placing him through the same torture he'd inflicted upon Yugi, at the same time, his hand dipping into Yami's jeans, unfastening the button and sliding the zipper down, then breaching his boxers, teasing Yami's taught manhood with his hands as the king of games wriggled underneath him.

When he could feel that Yami was about to burst he withdrew his hand, placed his lips onto Yami's and resumed the toung tango they'd initiated earlier, suddenly yelping as his very horny partner flipped back on top, completely divesting of the small teens pants. Yugi yelped, and felt himself stir in excitement. Straining towards Yami, he gasped as Yami wiggled enough that their members brushed each other through the materials.

Watching in fascination as Yami slid down and removed the tri-haired teen's boxers, Yugi's eyes shot wide as saucers, then clenched shut as Yami took the erect staff into his mouth, swirling his toung around Yugi. Yugi bucked, grinding his teeth against the whirlwind sensations flooding him.

**Yami's POV**

Yami smiled inside as Yugi strained into his mouth. In response Yami took his mouth away and teased the very tip of his aibou's erection with the tip of his toung, flickering in back and forth. As he watched the boy's reactions, he mentally noted that it was about time. He looked to Yugi questioningly and the boy nodded in response to the silent question, pointing to the drawer in his nightstand. Yami tugged it open, taking out the small bottle of lube. He quickly removed his boxers and began spreading the contents of the bottle on himself, and placed a bit at Yugi's entrance, sliding in a finger, then two, so that he could assure that Yugi would be able to walk on his own in the morning.

Closing the bottle he tossed it back into the drawer, moving his fingers inside of Yugi, nibbling on the smaller's ear, then softly asking if he was ready. Yugi nodded, unable to speak. Removing his fingers, Yami carefully turned Yugi over, placing himself at the boys entrance. Pulling his hikari to his hands and knees, he slid inside, biting his lip against the sensation of his aibou squeezing against him. He took a deep breath and began to move slowly within his love.

He felt Yugi press back against him, gasping. They moved together in perfect unison, slowly building the point of pleasure to a peak, then soaring together as finally, they both exploded together, soaring of the edge of bliss, falling, Yami landing on top of a sweaty, worn out Yugi. Slowly he pulled out, then rolled next to his hikari, pulling him into his chest, which Yugi happily nuzzled into, and fell asleep, as Yami looked to a star out the window.

"thank you."

**No more worries. MEANWHILE!**

Seto walked down the street, deciding to take a break in the fresh air, when he heard a familiar voice across the road at the park, and turned to find it's owner.

"How about next Friday?" A woman with black hair and blue eyes asked, looking up at the puppy, clinging to his arm, her other hand placed on his chest. She searched his eyes for an answer, through the smug smirk he held on his face.

Seto could feel his rage smoldering underneath as he stalked across the street towards the pup…he'd already warned him once, and he'd be damned if he would let his warning go unheeded.

**Joey's POV**

"Sure Babe, I got nothin going on." Leaning down, Joey kissed the woman on the lips. He'd given the kiss considerable thought, and decided that the dragon was just toying with him, making him feel wanted, then intended on dropping him and laughing, fast, loose women were easier, they knew what one another wanted, no insecure guesses. To hell with the dragons warning, he'd probably forgotten anyway.

However his self assurances were shattered as a cold voice came from behind.

"Actually, he does, so you're going to have to make other plans, because we had arrangements first."

Joey shot away from the kiss and swung to see the blue eyed CEO standing with a formidable frown on his face, warning the woman to take her leave.

Looking up the girl swung a questioning glance at Joy, but blinked as the other male came up next to him and glared her down, and apparently decided she didn't want to fight the hot tempered business man and shrugged, walking away.

Joey felt his heart drop as Kaiba turned towards him

"What did I tell you? I could've SWORN I warned you against trying something of that nature."

Joey felt his rebelliousness kick in, and frowned.

"Warned me? Like hell, you gave a tyrannical order. I'm sure you're just toying with me Seto, and I'm not just gonna roll over and play your bitch."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Toying? I assure you pup, that this is no game, and if it was, I've already won." While speaking Seto began backing Joey against a nearby tree. "I'll tell you again. You will not have anything to do with any other women. I'm sick of this damn charade and I'm ending it here. As a dog, you should understand what it means to 'mark your territory' and I've claimed you for my own. So you better get it through your head. A game you think? You think I'd waste this much energy on a game."

At this point, Seto was back against the bark of a large oak, staring Seto in the eyes as he ranted…it wasn't a game? But…

Joey's thought process came to an abrupt stop as Seto kissed him forcefully, growling. Joey knew it was punishment for defying him, but Joey didn't care, he was kissing him and Joey was determined to make the most of it, returning the gesture with the same fervor.

When they broke apart, they were both panting and Seto's gaze held a large dosage of lust as his gaze raked the defiant pup, who'd quickly become rather tame as his own eyes were filled with a softness, a sort of happy, floaty look.

Stepping back, Seto pulled Joey up against him, not caring that they'd attracted an audience at this point.

**Seto's POV**

Inwardly smiling at how easily he'd brought the pup around he reveled in the fact that, by this public display, no one in town would be confused about who the pup belonged to. Smirking he nudged his faithful dog into motion as they made their way down the street, Kaiba's arm looped around Joey's waist.

A game…where the hell had the damn dog gotten that? No, Seto Kaiba did not play games with what was his, especially not something this important.

Any other time he would take things slowly and let the pup adjust, but in his attempt to do that, the pup had come to stupid solution and developed an even stupider solution.

"Where do you live?"

Seto was going to accompany him home, to make sure he didn't do anything else stupid today, though as soon as he asked he felt Joey stiffen.

"I can go back on my own…"

"That's great, but I'm going with you." Seto placed it in a tone that made the fact indisputable, daring the pup to argue the point further. Besides, if he was going to pick him up in the future, he needed to know where he lived.

He knew the boy had surrendered when he began to lead the way to the nastier parts of town to a white townhouse with a bulky man passed out on the stairs.

"Dammit. Not again."

Seto felt a sickening shock looking at the house and the man. "Who is that?"

At that moment the man stirred, pushing himself up, looking at Joey.

"Why are you just standing there you fuckin' fag! Get your Queer ass up here and help me get into the damn house You Fuckin fag." The man swaggered, glaring at the blond.

A rage built in the pit of Seto's stomach as he listened to the way the man addressed his soon-to-be lover.

Joey slowly smiled painfully and began walking towards the man, helping him up and through the door, only to receive a strike across the face and a punch in the gut as he finally go him inside.

Joey rolled down the steps to the concrete below.

"That's for you fuckin' fag ass hands bein' on me, you damn queer."

Seto exploded.

"Shut your mouth you drunk ass nothing. With all that damn whiskey I'm surprised you can string a single sentence together."

"Shut you're fuckin' fag ass mouth you little brat. I'll speak to my damn son any fuckin' way I want to and there's not a damn thing any of you are gonna do about it. Ain't a fuckin' person gonna believe a fuckin' teenager."

"And I can assure you sir, I'm the one teen that can insure that you will loose your son. The name is Seto Kaiba, and I can assure that my word carries a hellova lot more weight than yours. As for the meantime, he's coming to live with me. That way I can also make sure he doesn't try anything else." kneeling Seto helped the pup up, who was giving him a confused look. "If you need anything further you can contact my lawyer. Good day"

Kaiba led Joey away, disgusted at the scene he had just witnessed. How had he dealt with that for so long? Seto's own problems hadn't lasted that long, he'd overthrown his step-dad…

**"Why did you do that?" Joey asked silently.**

"Why did you put up with that?"

"I had no choice. I'm not old enough to move out…anyway, I mean…why have me move in with you…"

Seto shot him a dark look.

"Did he do brain damage? What have I told you? I didn't go through all the pains of getting it through your head who you belong to in order to have some whiskey drown moron beat it out of there, and if I leave you to your own devices you'll likely run off with that strumpet from earlier. Besides, I have plenty of room and it'll make you easily…accessible." Seto added with a suggestive grin.

**Joey's POV**

Joey smiled, fighting back tears…He might not have actually said it…but Seto actually cared about him… looking to the same star as Yami-though he didn't know it.

"Thank you" he whispered…not noticing the shadow sliding along the wall towards the game shop…

**Kizna: HAH! A new chapter!**

**Yami:…aibou…wait...shadow…?…YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?**

**Kizna: well duh you still have the Shido mystery and Yugi's capture…oops...did I say that out loud?**

**Yami: CAPTURE! WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HIM!**

**Seto:…why does he always yell?**

**Joey:snuggles happily against Seto: I don't know…I think it's that dramatic effect thing…**

**Tristan: hey! This time you forgot me and duke.**

**Duke: YEAH!**

**Kizna:smirks:**

**Joey: I wouldn't have done that if I were you.**

**Kizna: okay. I'll even give you a preview of what's to come**

Tristan looked into Devlin's eyes, a tenderness and softness in his brown orbs. Leaning in, following instinct, Tristan brushed his lips against the DDM creator, waiting. His heart leapt as the green eyed male kissed back, placing a loving arm around Tristan's middle.

**Tristan:….:looks at Duke: O.o;**

**Duke: …:looks at Tristan: O.o;**

**Joey, Seto, Yami and Yugi:roll on the ground with laughter:**

**Tristan:growls: You wretched little wench! Don't you even think about it!**

**Kizna:smirks and suddenly Tristan's in the arms of Pegasus, in a pink kimono and high heels.**

**Tristan: OKAY! OKAY: Suddenly returns to true self, eyes locking with a blushing duke.:**

**Joey:smiles: see, I don't think this is gonna be fiction.**

**Tristan:Blushes, then growls shaking a rolled up newspaper at Joey:**

**Joey:Yelps and runs around behind Seto: Save me.**

**Seto:tugs the leash attached to a dog collar around joeys neck: **

**Joey-.-; why me?**

**Kizna: because I said so!**

**Joey:…I hate you.**

**Kizna:pulls out butchers knife and a frying pan: what did you say?**

**Joey: O.O; uh…I mean…great story so far…yep…**

**Kizna: I thought so!**

**Tristan:…him…:blush:**

**Duke:…him…:blush:**

**Seto: oh give it a rest already.**

**Duke and Tristan:more blush:**

**Kizna: see ya next time!**

**Tristan:blusssshhhhh:**


End file.
